Revenge
by Tragic Reverie
Summary: Tris would fall at my hands. I would seek my revenge. She played me- pretended to be my friend. Fraction over blood, who would've thought, everything was a lie. All my life that's what I'd been told. Fraction over blood, Well you know what? I trusted a member of my Fraction and it rained blood. Christina/Eric. AU Sequal to Divergent.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was like I was watching my life through a small television set. One minute I'm falling asleep in bed, the next I'm wandering through the Abnegation complex. I was filled with an uncommon rage, a thirst for blood and revenge. Before I knew it, I had the barrel of a pistol pressed to a man's head. It wasn't like I was able to control myself, I needed to shoot him. I had to. I didn't remember what he did, but he would pay for it. To pull the trigger actually felt good.

That was when I 'woke up'. The rage was gone and I could actual comprehend what happened. My brown orbs widen with shock as I stared down at the body laying before me. I recognized him- a council member? My eyebrows knitted together. The cold nipped at my skin and I suddenly became aware of my surroundings. Everyone, we all were confused. I gulped and shrugged slightly, turning to the closest person next to me. It was Tori, the tattoo artist. "I-I guess we should go back to The Pit," I murmured, unsure of myself. "Have you seen Will?"

"That guy you're always with?" Tori asked, her face laced with concern as she puts her gun back into it's holster. "Nope."

I nodded my head slightly. I'd go look for him. If I didn't find him in ten minutes, I'd meet him back at the Dauntless complex. I wandered deeper into the Abnegation complex. Bodies littered the floor, and puddle of bloods drained out into the old gutters. That was when I saw it. The too familiar dark hair. The ebony locks that only one person adorned in that shade and style while making it work. I felt heat raise to my eyes, and I busted out into a sprint. I collapsed onto my knees next to Will's lifeless body, and pulled his lifeless body to my chest.

"Will," I whimpered. "Will- oh god. No!" With every second, the sobs became louder and louder. It wasn't until I felt a hand on my shoulder that I stopped. I turned, expecting to see none other than Tris. But, it wasn't. It was the exact opposite. "Molly?" My voice quivered. Why would she help me?

"He's gone, Christina. There's no helping him. We have to go- find out what's going on." Molly looked away, hiding any facial expressions her face once held.

I don't remember how long I was on the ground, but it felt like eternity until someone pulled me up. I stumbled onto my feet, and followed Molly and a few others towards the train tracks.

"I'll get my revenge," I whispered to Molly. "I will kill whoever did this to Will, as soon as I get the chance."

Molly didn't reply, only continuing towards the north. I followed on her heels, scared and angry. I couldn't let whoever did this get away with it! What had happened? Why was there so much death? Of all people to die, it just had to be the little Erudite transfer that made me smile even in the darkest of hours, _my _Will.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by the loud rumble of the train. I nibbled on my lip, flashes of his body laying in the crimson pool of blood, before hurrying up and flinging myself onto the train. I heaved myself up and headed towards the back before collapsing on my butt. My eyes and throat burned, and my hands were shaking uncontrollably. Where was Tris when I needed her?

"You'll get through this," Someone on my left said, giving my back a reassuring rub.

I nodded my head just barely. "I'll get through this and then some. Just you wait and see." I pressed my lips into a thin line. "I promise you that."

The person didn't reply. The rest of the train ride was silent and somberful. I stood up when it was time to jump, I did so without a second thought. It had become a second nature- besides, if I were to mess up and die, it wouldn't matter. Al was dead. Will was dead. Tris was most likely dead.

I followed everyone into The Pit, and pushed through until I was at the front of the crowd. In front of everyone, with a microphone in his hand, was none other than Eric, some other Dauntless leaders, and Jeanie. I crossed my arms gainst my stomach, and nudged the kid next to me to get him to shut up.

"The Abgneation fraction sought revenge against our people. They tried to deprive all of us of our natural rights and God-given freedom." Jeanie, the leader of the Erudite's spoke up. "They have turned against us, and done the unthinkable. They were able to break into our intelligence head quarters and switch the serums that everyone was given in the second and third stages of iniation. They had someone on the inside, and that person was someone we all thought we could trust."

A television screen, a large one- it had to be put in not that long ago, projected a dark image. Someone, somewhere pressed a play button and the movie started. It showed all of us, shooting the abnegation. Then, out of all of the chaso- emerged a, very familiar, thin blonde . Wait- Tris? I narrowed my eyes. She was sneaking through the Erudite complex with her brother, Peter, Four and a few other unfamiliar people.

"Beatrice, also known as Tris, a new initiate from Abnegation was this traitor." Eric's turn to answer. "They changed the serum to brainwash us into killing their people. This may sound unrational, but that's what they wanted. Kill their own people? They wouldn't do that, would they?" Eric's eyes darkened. "You're wrong if you think they wouldn't. They wanted us to attack them. They wanted it to seem like we Dauntless were out of control. They wanted to push us out of the picture! If all the fractures were to turn against us- we'd be screwed."

An angry murmer started throughout the crowd. I stepped forward, chewing on my lip. It made snse. If they made it look like we attacked them, Candor, Erudite and Amity would turn against us. Luckily, Erudite was smart enough to know otherwise.

"Erudite has been smart enough to see through their deception." Eric continued on, "We must seek revenge. The Amity are holding out traitors and other fraction leaders who led this attack. I, and only a few others, will take action. The others are to stay here and recover from the loss."

"A small council and myself with chose who those people are. It will be the strongest, and the smartest. Those who are passionate. If you wish to asisst us in such a mission," Jeanie looked over the crowd. "Stay behind here. Everyone else return to their sleeping courters."

Everyone around me turned around to leave, but I couldn't. My feet were planted to the ground. I was shaking with anger. How could Tris do this? It's her fault that Al's dead- and it's her fault that the first person to actually give a damn about my well being, Will- is dead! I felt heat rise up to my ears, and I cracked my knuckles. Tris would fall at my hands. I would seek my revenge. She played me- pretended to be my friend. Faction over blood, who would've thought, everything was a lie. All my life that's what I'd been told. Fraction over blood, Well you know what? I trusted a member of my fraction and it _rained_ blood.

"Alright, all of you make your way up to the simulation room." Eric turned abruptly, and left.

I glanced around, trying to find out who was still there. Molly, a few random faces I didn't recognize, and Drew. I nodded my head at them, before following Eric up to the simulation room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

We were lined up against the back wall, several people sitting in the center of the room. They were told they would have to plead their case, why they should help. Their scores from the stages wouldn't be taken into account as well as their case.

"So," Jeanie perked up an eyebrow. "Who first?"

We all looked at each other, none willing to go first. I scrunched my eyebrows into a thin line, and I stepped forward. I was the first, but I had the best chances of playing this thing out. I would be the one they chose.

"I am...Cee." I stared straight into Jeanine's, thickly framed, beady eyes. "I used to be- what's the word? Aquaintances with Tris. Because of her, the most important person in my life was taken from me. She played me, and ruined my life. If this is what you'd call a life." I gestured to everything and everyone around her. "I will do whatever it takes to see the look one her face when she realizes that I know, I know what she did. And the second she does, I'm gonna shove a bullet down her throat."

I cleared my throat, and turned to Eric. "I know what you're thinking, you're probably thinking 'she's a weak link clouded by rage and grief with a naive streak, who will probably join Tri-..Abnegation at the drop of a hat. I can guarantee you that I will not. If I do- kill me. I'd rather die than go the rest of my life knowing that those incompent fools killed Will and all the others, and I was doing nothing to make it a worthy death. Whatever your plan is, I can get on the inside. I can do this. I swear to it! "I ground my teeth together, Eric was just staring at me. His eyes calculating.

"And if you decide not to let me help, well then, so be it. I'll do it without your help. I'll do it, and I'll enjoy it. I want to watch as the life washes out of her eyes and her last memory is knowing, that she died at the hands of me, the naive ex-Candor girl who thought she had finally made a real friend."

The silence settled down as soon as I stopped talking. I nodded my head slightly, before turning back around and heading over to the others. I leaned my back against the wall and waited for the others to plea their cases. I didn't mean to listen in. I could really care less, but none of them had as much as a good plea case to help and much as I did.

After about thirty minutes of everyone trying to convince Jeanie and Eric that we were strong enough to help, we were dismissed. One by one, we leaked out of the room and into the hall. As soon as I stepped foot outside of the old simulation room, the doors closed. I let out a small sigh, before walking into the center of the room. Not even ten minutes later, I heard the door creek open and my name being called. Confidently, I pushed my shoulders back and straightened up my spine.

I entered the room wihtout a second thought. At the head of the room, Eric pushed himself up from the chair and leasiurely walked over to her. He stopped a good five feet in front of her.

"You have been chosen to help us in capturing Tris and Four. However, if you do betray us your head will be the first we come after. Tomorrow morning, myself, you, and several others will depart. We will dress in a disguise, and head to the Amity compound. You will tell Tris that you got away after hearing that she was gone. Tris has a memory card that has all the information regarind the tradgey that had happened early. Get close to her, and find the memory card. You must kill Tris shortly after. Quickly, and quietly." Eric's eyebrow piercing glinted, shining a light into my face.

"Understood. I'll kill her before she has the chance to yell for her precious Four." I looked Eric dead in the eye. I wouldn't kill her quickly, though. I'd kill her slowly and painfully, without a second thought.

"Good. Meet back here tomorrow at five a.m. Don't be late." Eric's blue orbs darted over to the door. "Call in Molly next on your way out."

I nodded my head and turned around, strutting towards the door. My hands wrapped around the cold door knob, and I pulled it open. Without a word, I gestured for Molly to come in before heading off to the sleeping quarters.

**Chapter 3**

I tried to sleep that night, but had not much luck. By 4:30, I had given up. I heaved myself out of the bed, and headed out quietly towards the old simulations room, the meeting place. Luckily, by the time I got there some people were already trickling in. I walked on in, and headed towards the large table stacked with weapons, clothing, and protection. Eric stopped sorting through the bullets to stand across from me.

"You're to wear these," Eric pulled a pair of dirt covered paints and a shirt with a large tear across the side. "Make up a story- but tell them you've escaped. Okay? Tell Tris you want to help her. She'll feed you lies, for sure. She'll try to turn it around and blame us. Don't fall for her, though." Eric narrowed his eyes. "I know you aren't that idiotic, Cee."

I wasn't used to hearing the new name I had given myself, but I took the clothes without a second thought. I slipped out of the room and into an abandoned hallway before quickly changing. Everyone was asleep- I had nothing to worry about getting caught naked in the hall. After I was changed, I re-entered the room and grabbed a few things. A bullet proof vest, which I was able to slip on without getting undressed, a pistol with a silencer on it, and a few throwing knifes. That was when it caught my eye. It was a pistol like the other small guns, but there was something about it. I reached for it and grabbed it, studying it's side slightly. The silver was so bright it was almost white. I bit on my lower lip before stuffing it into the hidden holster I had under my pants.

It took about an hour, but once everyone was ready it was time to go. I said I silent thank you- I had gotten off early. The others were forced to dress with their hair down, piecrings taken out, and in bright dresses and shorts. If it wasn't under such a pretense, I might of actually laughed once.

A blond man, only two or three years older than be walked up. If it wasn't for his ocean like orbs, I wouldn't have been able to tell who it was. All of Eric's percings were taken out, the gel removed from his hair, and he was wearing a bright yellow top and white pants. I fought from widening my eyes. He looked extremely different. "Come on." He simply instructed. "We're going ahead."

In silence, we headed out of the complex and over to the train tracks. We jumped onto the train with ease, and now all we had to do was wait. I took a seat on the ground, and pulled a throwing knife from my back pocket. "Let's make this look convincing," I muttered. I took a deep breath, and ran the knife along my side where the shirt had been ripped. My blood seeped out effortlessly onto my ebony skin, and dripped down onto the rest of my shirt and abit of my pants.

"Smart Idea," Eric commented, staring out of the train's car.

"I know," I couldn't help but give a sarcastic smirk. "So- after I get this memory chip and kill Tris, what do I do?"

"I'll kill Four, and the others will keep everyone off our track. We must have this done by Wednesday. We meet Wednesday at midnight behind the complex, and we leave."

It was Monday. I didn't have much time, but I'd get it done just in time. "Sounds alright with me."

The rest of the train ride was silent. It took another two hours, but finally we were there. I jumped out of the train with ease, and sprinted towards the complex. To my left, Eric nodded his head and headed towards the right while I continued on towards the path. It was hard, my side was burning from the cut but I could do it. The sun had finally risen, and a few people were exitting the complex.

As I approached them, a few people stopped a stared. Finally someone came over and stopped me. "I-I've escaped," I moved my hand from the cut, revealing the blood. "The D-Dauntless. They almost killed me, but I got away. Please, help." I faked out a sob and let a tear roll down my cheek.

The person was obviously flustered, but took me by the arm and lead me into the complex. I was in, without a sitch. I fought back a smile, and limped into the buidling. THis was my chance. I would prove myself, and get revenge for my poor Will.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I tried to sleep that night, but had not much luck. By 4:30, I had given up. I heaved myself out of the bed, and headed out quietly towards the old simulations room, the meeting place. Luckily, by the time I got there some people were already trickling in. I walked on in, and headed towards the large table stacked with weapons, clothing, and protection. Eric stopped sorting through the bullets to stand across from me.

"You're to wear these," Eric pulled a pair of dirt covered paints and a shirt with a large tear across the side. "Make up a story- but tell them you've escaped. Okay? Tell Tris you want to help her. She'll feed you lies, for sure. She'll try to turn it around and blame us. Don't fall for her, though." Eric narrowed his eyes. "I know you aren't that idiotic, Cee."

I wasn't used to hearing the new name I had given myself, but I took the clothes without a second thought. I slipped out of the room and into an abandoned hallway before quickly changing. Everyone was asleep- I had nothing to worry about getting caught naked in the hall. After I was changed, I re-entered the room and grabbed a few things. A bullet proof vest, which I was able to slip on without getting undressed, a pistol with a silencer on it, and a few throwing knifes. That was when it caught my eye. It was a pistol like the other small guns, but there was something about it. I reached for it and grabbed it, studying it's side slightly. The silver was so bright it was almost white. I bit on my lower lip before stuffing it into the hidden holster I had under my pants.

It took about an hour, but once everyone was ready it was time to go. I said a silent thank you- I had gotten off easy. The others were forced to dress with their hair down, piecrings taken out, and in bright dresses and shorts. If it wasn't under such a pretense, I might of actually laughed once.

A blond man, only two or three years older than be walked up. If it wasn't for his ocean like orbs, I wouldn't have been able to tell who it was. All of Eric's percings were taken out, the gel removed from his hair, and he was wearing a bright yellow top and white pants. I fought from widening my eyes. He looked extremely different. "Come on." He simply instructed. "We're going ahead."

In silence, we headed out of the complex and over to the train tracks. We jumped onto the train with ease, and now all we had to do was wait. I took a seat on the ground, and pulled a throwing knife from my back pocket. "Let's make this look convincing," I muttered. I took a deep breath, and ran the knife along my side where the shirt had been ripped. My blood seeped out effortlessly out of my ebony skin, and dripped down onto the rest of my shirt and a bit of my pants.

"Smart Idea," Eric commented, staring out of the train's car.

"I know," I couldn't help but give a sarcastic smirk. "So- after I get this memory chip and kill Tris, what do I do?"

"I'll kill Four, and the others will keep everyone off our track. We must have this done by the deadline. We meet Wednesday at midnight behind the complex, and we leave."

It was Monday. I didn't have much time, but I'd get it done just in time. "Sounds alright to me."

The rest of the train ride was silent. It took another two hours, but finally we were there. I jumped out of the train with ease, and sprinted towards the complex. To my left, Eric nodded his head and headed towards the right while I continued on towards the path. It was hard, my side was burning from the cut but I could do it. The sun had finally risen, and a few people were exitting the complex.

As I approached them, a few people stopped a stared. Finally someone came over and stopped me. "P-please, help me" I moved my hand from the cut, revealing the blood. "The D-Dauntless. They almost killed me, but I got away. Please, help." I let out a loud sob and a tear rolled down my cheek.

The person was obviously flustered, but took me by the arm and lead me into the complex. I was in, without a sitch. I fought back a smile, and limped into the buidling. This was my chance. I would prove myself, and get revenge. Not just for me, but for Will.

* * *

I was ushered past Abnegation members, and into the elevator. To my left, another Abnegation- and to my right, someone who I could assume to be Amity. So this was where the remaining Dauntless went? They quit and ran away to the Amity? This was down right laughable. I kept from making a face, and continued to fake-sniffle.

After a few minutes, I was taken up to what I assumed to be the infirmary. The amity sat me down before an elderly woman, who started to grab different medicine and what I assumed to be a sewing kit.

"This is going to hurt," She whispered as she took a seat next to me and began to clean off the cut.

I bit my lower lip to keep myself from squirming. Whatever the medicine she was cleaning the cut with, stung. By the time she worked on the stitching, I hadn't even noticed. My skin and the cut was a bright red color. Soon after, the woman was done. Despite her shaking old hands, she worked with no flaws at all. I muttered a thank you to her as she left me to rest.

I had to find Tris, and I had to find that memory chip. Knowing her, she probably hid it in her room or where ever she was staying. I rolled my eyes. It was sad. She had so much potential but then she had to go and screw it all up. If it wasn't for the whole assanating my first love, I might of felt pity towards her.

"Christina!" I heard my name being called from none other than Tris herself. She always did have perfect timing.

_Speak of the devil..._

"Tris?" I turned around and glued a fake smile on my face. "You're alive!" I heaved myself up and wrapped my arms around her. When I pressed down onto her shoulder during the embrace, I felt her shrink back. "What's wrong?" I asked, faking my concern.

"I was shot," she shrugged her shoulder. "Enough about me. What happened to you? How did you know to come here?"

"Will's dead. I found his body. I went back to The Pit and freaked out. They called you a traitor. I tried to run, but I got a nasty price." I gestured towards the now stitched up cut. "I figured to go to the safest place. Amity's are all for peace. I figured you'd be held up here for awhile. I guessed right."

"Oh god," Tris shook her head. She seemed to tear up. Was she going to admit to killing him? "I'm so sorry. Will didn't deserve to die. I'm glad you're here now."

A fire brewed inside me. She didn't admit it! The nerve of her! I let out a dramatic sob and shook my head. "I don't...I don't wanna talk about it."

"Of course," Tris nodded her head as Four entered the room. "C'mon, I'll show you to the room I'm staying at." She turned to Four, "As for you- let me get Christina settled. I'll meet you in the cafeteria."

I followed Tris out of the infirmary and down the elevator. We were on the second floor when she stopped to get out. We went down a series of hallways before we entered what appeared to be Tris' room.

"It's not much, but relax. I'll bring food up in an hour or so." With that, Tris closed me in her room and left.

I gave a weak smile. Eric wouldn't believe how easy this was. Just the thought of reporting my success so far to him made my head feel light with excitment. I shook my head. The memory chip. Quickly, but carefully I began to search through the room. I had to make sure not to disturb anything. Leave everything the way it was.

I went through the dresser, looked under her mattress, bed and pillows. Afterwards, I checked everywhere. Where was it? I was leaning against the desk when a glint caught my eye. Something was under the dresser. I got down on my knees, careful not to tear open the stitches and pulled out a heavy piece of plastic and metal. I continued to pull out all the pieces until it was gone. I picked it all up and stuffed it into my pockets. I rarely had used pockets- but not I was glad that they were brimming. I took a seat back on the bed and laid back.

Just as I was about to close my eyes, an Amity member barged in. "I'll need your weapons." He demanded.

I nodded my head, "Of course. I'll respect any rules you have. Thank you for taking me in." I gave the man a shit-eating grin and pulled out the older pistol I grabbed. I handed him my pistol and he took it without another word and left.

God, they were all idiots.

Did they really think me, a Dauntless, would give up all methods of protection? I shook my head as the man left. And then there was silence. It'd been a long time since I'd had some of that, silence, and quite honestly, I didn't want it. I kept seeing Will's dead, beaten, and bloody face. With one last thought, I let sleep over take me.

_ You shouldn't have died._


End file.
